With Arms Open Wide
by Scotty-Boy09
Summary: 3Shot! With Danielle being left out at Amy's christening her secret is becoming more explosive. With Ronnie dashing to the airport will Danielle be able to get there in time and tell the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_**Firstly this isn't a full story its a three shot. This idea has been in my head all week and ive finally had time to write it. Danielle is very much alive in this fic,Archie and Peggy are married and Ronnie still believes her Amy is dead. Having no idea about Danielle. Please enjoy and comment if you can!**_

**The Christening & Intro.**

She watched her niece be christened,such a little angel throughout the whole procedure. No crying or screaming,Amy hadn't even opened her eyes to see what was going on around her. Ronnie stood next to her sister Roxy watching her beam at the the quiet baby with nothing but pride washing over her. Jack smiled as the vicar handed Amy over to him,they looked like the perfect family if you had no idea what had gone on. Jack was meant to be Ronnie's future,she believed he was made for her,something good in her life to ease all the bad. No. Nothing had gone right for Ronnie not even the right man had come along and swept her off her feet,he ruined it. The shock and hurt still surfaced every now and again reminded her that she still truly loved Jack Branning. Roxy had done some awful things and gotten herself into some horrid situations but never did Ronnie ever think she would betray her the way she did. Jack was not to be looked at,not by her sister anyway,how could they? Both giving into temptation and sleeping together. Sighing loudly Ronnie had already had enough of people cooing over Amy and she wanted to get back to Walford. Running a hand through her hair she forced a grin at Roxy and turned around as people were beginning to make their way towards the doors.

"Im going to get some air" Ronnie announced sighing quietly and walking towards the church doors. Running away was all she knew,she couldn't bare that she had nothing,nothing at all she could call her own. She felt the cool air gently sweep her hair in front of her face,she turned and watched as her father took Peggy's hand and helped her into the taxi. Archie was another person that ripped Ronnie's life into tatters. Being a little girl she believed her daddy was the greatest man in the world,he gave the two sisters love and affection. Anything they wanted they got. Of course that all changed when Ronnie hit high school and found herself a boyfriend,Archie had turned on her. Favouriting Roxy and rubbing it in Ronnie's face at any opportunity. Often Ronnie asked herself was she stupid to get herself knocked up at fourteen? Maybe if she hadn't things would have been a lot different. Being pregnant ended Ronnie's relationship with her father,he became cold and distant. He told her she was getting rid of it as soon as he found out,the only thing he cared about was teaching his selfish stupid daughter a lesson. In his eyes she couldn't bring up a child,she was a child herself. Adoption was the only thing left and Archie made sure Ronnie gave the baby away.

Throughout her life Ronnie had plodded along someday wishing and believing she would be reunited with the babygirl she gave away. It gave her hope,something to wake up for every day. The only thing she had left was her locket and the two hours and twenty three minutes she held her for. Sitting on the steps at a distance from all the guests Ronnie sighed heavily clasping her hand to her chest. Just the feel of the chain gave her a warm comforting feeling that her child was watching over her. Weymouth was a day out Ronnie could never forget,the day her hopes and dreams crashed and burned in front of her. Trying to rescue Roxy from another drama she came face to face with her father for the first time in years. He hadn't changed,not even a little bit. Arguing about the past Archie decided to spin his daughter the biggest lie he had ever thought of. Her child died. His lies so smoothly trailed from his mouth making himself sound so confident he almost believed it himself. Ronnie's perfect little daughter died in the bath according to Archie,he had gotten the upper hand completely and Ronnie believed him.

Buying a flat,buying half a night club was all very well but Ronnie was never truly happy. Grieving for a child she never really knew,just a memory. Finding out her sister was pregnant only made her jealous,bringing back the most painful reminders that she lost her child and would never ever get to know her. Roxy had everything to look forward to,watching her beautiful daughter grow up into a woman. Ronnie often sat and wondered what her Amy was like,what she looked like,what her favorite food was,what her bedroom was like. Thinking about her Amy only depressed her so she busied herself with everyday life,pouring all her energy into running R&R's. Never having any friends or anyone to really confide in she felt very uncomfortable when one particular person had gotten right under her skin.

Danielle Jones,the new girl from Telford. Polite,shy and friendly,but also very odd. The teenager was somewhat troubled and extremely fragile. Ronnie thought Danielle was a sweet girl,she had hardly any friends or family and London was a big place for such a childlike nineteen year old. Once making friends with Stacey Slater,Danielle become somewhat obsessed with the Mitchell clan. Ronnie often found the girl staring at her or trying to make conversation. Ronnie shrugged her off,Danielle was the exact same age her baby would have been by now,it was too painful. At every turn Ronnie would find Danielle right behind her,it had gotten to the point where Ronnie had to be cruel to be kind. The only way to get Danielle to leave her alone was to shout and be aggressive,Ronnie didnt have friends and she hadn't planned to make any.

How could Ronnie turn Danielle down when she found out she was pregnant? She couldn't. So she went with her to get an abortion,watching someone else get rid of their child felt like torture. The small teen looked certain that aborting it was what she wanted,turning to Ronnie for a supporting smile she took the pill and killed her baby. Promising to go to the next appointment with her Ronnie could feel her stomach churn at the thought of even facing Danielle. Why couldn't Stacey go with her? Why had she gotten herself mixed up with this girl? Did she care? Yes,deep down she did care for Danielle but she had no idea why. Was she watching a younger version of herself or did she feel motherly towards the girl? Ronnie couldn't take it anymore and canceled on Danielle,the pain was unbearable. After the abortion Danielle had changed and had become angry and bitter towards Ronnie,of course Ronnie knew why but there was nothing she could do. Danielle's obsession over the Mitchell's had become strange and the shy kid from Telford wanted to take all her anger and hurt out on Ronnie.

Rubbing her forehead she stood up feeling the gravel crunch under her shoes. Ronnie just wanted today to be over so she could get back to her normal everyday routine. Inhaling a deep breath she noticed most of the guests had left and followed Archie and Peggy back to the Vic for a buffet. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as the air felt colder than before,the clouds were turning a horrid shade of black and Ronnie just wanted to go home. She opened the church doors to hurry Roxy and Amy up,the sound of the doors opening echoed around the church and Ronnie felt her stomach drop to her knees. Jack pulled himself away from Roxy's lips,the panic in his eyes said it all and he opened his mouth to speak,to explain. Ronnie could feel her knees shake,her lip trembled and her eyes watered with pain. Turning back towards the doors she heard Jack call her name but she never looked back,she needed to get away from the embarrassment and not let anyone see she was hurting. Running towards a black cab she could hear Jack in hot pursuit behind her but she was too quick for him. Climbing into the taxi she begged the driver to pull away immediately as she slammed the door shut. Once she got back to the Vic that was it,she was leaving for good.


	2. Chapter 2

The grey clouds loomed over the square threatening to spoil everyones day and rain. Danielle sighed heavily and sipped her cup of tea,she didnt mind working on the stall but sometimes she wished she had a better job. As much as she loved Ronnie, working for the Mitchell's wasn't fun and games,Danielle often found herself being used as a doormat or running errands. Ronnie and Roxy had done nothing but use her,stealing letters,babysitting Amy whenever Roxy decided to go out for the evening. Did Danielle mind? No,she loved being near her family,just catching a glimpse of Ronnie somehow made every ounce of pain go away. The morning had gone particularly slow and the girls were glad it was edging towards lunchtime. Having heard about Amy's christening Danielle felt upset that she hadn't been invited,of course Ronnie still had no idea that Danielle is infact her dead daughter. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for not being involved,the longer she kept this festering secret the harder it became to tell her.

"Cheer up Dan,i bet it was boring anyway,some vicar babbling on about God and shoving water on Amy's head" Stacey grunted trying to lighten her friends mood. Sometimes she could barely get an answer out of Danielle,her mind always seemed miles away,thinking about Ronnie.

Danielle forced a weak unconvincing smile,hearing screeching tires, half the market looked around to see a black cab fly across the square,weaving in and out of people. "Do you think somethings happened?" Danielle asked quickly watching the taxi stop outside the Vic. Her heart skipped several beats as she watched Ronnie throw some cash at the driver and run into the Vic. "I have to see if shes alright!" Danielle shrieked taking a step forward becoming increasingly concerned.

Stacey pulled her back lightly,"And say what? Look,they probably had a row and Roxy said something and Ronnie stormed back here" Stacey tried to reason with her friend,make her see that talking to Ronnie would only make things worse. Mitchell's were trouble and only cared about themselves,they already wrecked Sean's life and Stacey was not going to let them do the same to her best mate.

Danielle sighed and rejoined Stacey back on the stall,she kept her eyes fixed on the Vic.

* * * * * *

Heaving with people the Vic looked gorgeous and Peggy had gone to so much trouble to make today special. Friends and family were gathered having drinks and eating the finger buffet provided by Ian. Ronnie used the side door and rushed upstairs,getting away from London was the only thing on her mind. Angry and betrayed Ronnie knew she couldn't stay around Walford anymore,there was nothing holding her back apart from her backstabbing kid sister,and Ronnie had just about had enough of her. Bursting through her bedroom door she knelt beside the bed and pulled out her suitcase,she wiped the dust off and began piling clothes messily into it. The tears streaming down her face and her nose running she caught site of herself In the mirror. Ronnie Mitchell,well into her thirties having nothing to show for her life,she had nothing to be proud of. Everything she owned she packed into the suitcase,she wasn't sure how long she was going for but right now getting away seemed like the easiest option. Walking towards the window she looked down making sure the cab was still waiting for her,she ignored her phone vibrating against her leg,she knew it would be Jack and right now she didnt want to hear his voice.

Running her hands vigorously up and down her face she let out a long sigh,she zipped the suitcase up and began making her way down the stairs. Ronnie couldn't be bothered with Peggy and Archie asking questions so she used the back entrance. The last thing she wanted was to be questioned,she couldn't go into all the heartbreaking details yet again. Taking one last look at her life in Walford she turned the door handle made her way out the back. The suitcase on wheels trailed along behind her as she made her way towards the cab,she forced a weak smile at the cab driver as he got out to help her with her luggage.

Danielle's eyes were like saucers,she had no idea what was going on yet her feet seemed to be walking towards her mother. Something in her mind telling her that this was wrong,"Ronnie" Danielle called feeling her heart pound in her chest like she had run miles. Was she leaving? Going on holiday? Danielle had know,she had to!

Ronnie sighed,"What?" she asked bluntly,this girl was delaying her plans and she wanted to get rid of her quickly. As the cab driver lifted her suitcase into the boot he smiled politely and walked back around to the front. Ronnie turned to Danielle and flung her arms to the sides,"Speak then!" she snapped frustrated.

"Where are you going?" Danielle asked softly feeling her eyes glaze over with tears. She could feel her secret on the tip of her tongue just itching to be set free. Danielle wanted a happily ever after so much,she couldn't imagine her life without Ronnie now,she already loved her.

Ronnie frowned,"Away..whats it to you?" she asked unzipping her suitcase and double checking to make sure everything was packed. As much as she liked Danielle she found her strange,ever since the abortion she had become more and more attached. At every turn she found Danielle in front of her,demanding her attention,wanting to ask questions about her past.

Danielle felt her heart drop to the floor,"Where..you cant!" she wailed trying to pull herself together and not sound so pathetic. How could she leave now? Danielle was so close to telling and now Ronnie was leaving,shattering all plans of being together.

Ronnie felt her teeth grind together,her temper bubbling to boiling point. "What is with you eh? Always around always there,why does it matter if I go away?" she asked rudely zipping her case back up shutting the boot. "You wanted help and advice I was there alright,and im sorry if I let you down but sometimes Danielle things dont always go your way. Thats life!" she snapped walking over to the passengers door.

"No!" Danielle cried,she felt like her chest was about to cave in. "What about the club,you cant just go what about Amy and Roxy?" she asked trying to hold on by her fingertips to the conversation. "You cant just go" Danielle felt her eyes sting with tears but she controlled them.

Ronnie could feel her mind becoming more and more confused by the teen. Danielle seemed to have this weird attachment and Ronnie just could not understand her at all. Sure she was a fragile young woman,after having gone through such a horrible experience she was bound to be a little clingy but this was extreme. "What do you want from me?!" Ronnie shouted opening the door in attempts to get in.

Danielle held Ronnie's arm trying to make her stay,people were now staring at the pair trying to figure out what was going on. Stacey watched wide eyed waiting for Danielle to spill the beans. "You cant.." Danielle said weakly tightening her grip on her mothers arm.

Ronnie ripped her arm away from the young girl,"Stay away from me,you mean nothing to me" she growled stepping into the black cab and sitting herself down. "Stanstead airport please" she informed the driver turning her head away from her unknown daughter.

Danielle watched the taxi leave,she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and gone with Ronnie. Letting out a heartbreaking sob she felt Stacey's arms wrap tightly around her. Danielle felt nothing but dead inside,like her body couldn't function properly without Ronnie in her life,she meant everything to her.

"Its alright Dan..its ok you dont need the Mitchell's you got me" Stacey whispered trying to drag her back towards the stall.

Danielle tore herself away from Stacey's arms and wiped her face with her sleeve,"I have to go.. I have to tell her Stace!" she shouted breaking into a run towards the Slater's house. Charlie's cab parked on the side of the road gave Danielle hope,bolting towards the door she let herself in and rushed into the living room to find Charlie watching tv. "Charlie,i need you to take me to the airport" she spoke quickly trying to catch her breath.

"What for?" he asked glancing over to her and switching the television off.

Danielle shook her head,"I'll explain on the way..please!" she begged grabbing his coat for him and trying to hurry him out the door.

Charlie agreed and followed Danielle outside. Stacey was already waiting by the taxi wanting to go with,show her support and be there for her friend if Ronnie rejected her. Danielle smiled with relief and they climbed into the cab and set off to the airport. This was it,Danielle had to find Ronnie and tell her the truth.

* * * * * *

"You alright love?" the cab driver asked glancing at the teary eyed woman gazing out of the window clutching on to a tissue.

Ronnie looked up and blew her nose,"Yes" she replied weakly closing her eyes as her head began to pound with pain from crying. Was this really how her life was suppose to be? Running away from her problems and heartache,she wasn't proud of it but she knew staying would only make her more miserable. Hearing her sisters lame excuses from kissing Jack,enough was enough.

The cab driver smiled looking ahead at the road,"Going anywhere nice?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Ronnie sighed a little,"No,not really" she answered back. Truth was,she had no idea where she was really going,her plan was to get the cheapest flight and hop on a plan. Somewhere sunny and stress free,getting her head together and time on her own was exactly needed. Ronnie looked down at the locket resting comfortably on her chest,resting her hand on the cold metal she closed her eyes and tried to picture what her Amy looked like. Grinding her teeth together the driver braked sharply cutting her daydream short,"Got any kids?" she asked stroking the locket but not daring to look inside at her perfect baby,she would only break down.

"Yeah two girls and a boy" he smiled,pleased that she was taking an interest in him. "What about you?" he asked waiting for the traffic lights to turn green.

Ronnie bit her lip for a moment,"I have a daughter" she replied feeling her heart shatter into pieces at the mention of her baby,her flesh and blood rotting in the ground somewhere. She felt the cab jerk into action again and speed off along the motorway.

"She not going with you then?..Your daughter?" he asked innocently running a hand through his short grey hair.

"Yeah..yeah shes waiting for me at the airport" she lied not knowing that this lie was about to come true. It was easy to lie,it made her feel better,he knew nothing about her. "She's called Amy" she smiled letting the innocent lies roll off her tongue.

He smiled,"Nice name" he answered back finally pulling into Stanstead airport car park. "Here we go,thats £46.50" he informed her putting the hand break on and stepping out of the cab to help her.

Ronnie opened the door and fumbled in her purse for some notes,she watched as he carefully took her luggage from the boot. "Keep the change" she said handing him three notes and a handful of change.

He gratefully took the money,"Thanks a lot,have a nice time" he nodded folding the money and shoving it into his back pocket.

Ronnie watched him walk back to the drivers seat and get in,"Look after them...your kids" she called wheeling her suitcase along the ground.

The kind cab driver winked,"You too,precious things" he added smiling warmly and pulling away to find another fare.

Ronnie could feel her heavy heart strain,she looked at the big building and people rushing in and out with bags and small children. Inhaling the air around her she began walking towards the entrance and she wasn't about to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle watched the trees and cars whiz past her as Charlie's taxi raced down the motorway. This was the only thing left to do,she had to stop Ronnie from leaving and tell her the truth. The secret had gotten way out of hand and every second that passed was another second wasted. Danielle pushed rejection and fear to the back of her mind,she was certain once Ronnie knew the truth she would want her. Her knee bounced up and down with nerves,she chewed her fingernail wishing he would put his foot down and hurry up. No matter how many times her mother pushed her away Danielle was never going to give up,she already loved Ronnie and she was too close to her dream. "Can you hurry up!?" Danielle asked meeting Charlie's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Im going as fast as I can love,what is all this about anyway?" he asked over taking a truck and getting his speed up to sixty miles per hour.

Danielle sighed,"I need to talk to Ronnie,i need to tell her the truth" she replied not wanting to go into detail,she didnt have the time of the patience to tell him everything.

Stacey watched her best friend fall to bits,she watched the beads of sweat appear on Danielle's forehead. "Just calm down alright?" she placed a hand on her knee in attempts to calm her down.

"I cant Stace,what if shes already gone?" Danielle turned to Stacey,her eyes wide with fear of missing her mother and not getting the chance to tell the truth.

Stacey took hold of Danielle's sweaty hand and held it firmly,"You know what Ronnie is like Dan but whatever happens you know you got us. Your a Slater,and if Ronnie doesn't wanna know then shes a fool!" she spoke softly.

Danielle smiled and squeezed her friends hand,"Thanks Stace,i dont know what I would do without you!".

Charlie took the next right and pulled into the airport,cars and people dotted about everywhere with suitcases and pushchairs. Danielle felt her heart leap with a mixture of fear and excitement,somewhere in that building was Ronnie. "Thanks Charlie,i'll explain everything later" Danielle quickly opened the door and stepped out on to the road. Before shutting the cab door she gave Stacey a small smile and broke into a light run towards the building.

* * * * * *

Ronnie had already brought a first class ticket to Ibiza. By the evening she would be far away from Walford and staying with an old friend. Roxy and Jack had already tried contacting her,leaving texts and voicemails trying to explain and apologize. Ronnie switched her phone off not wanting to be hassled,they had caused enough heartache to last her a lifetime. She knew running away from London was not going to mend everything but she needed to get away for a while,try and get her head together and come back a better person. Ronnie looked around the seating area,business men on the phone,families with excited expressions on their faces waiting to go on holiday. Ronnie tried to think back to the last time she was truly happy,honestly believing Jack was her savior. That he could pull her through and help her step out of the past. Everything Ronnie touched she destroyed. What would her daughter think of her right now? If only she had her baby,the one human being that could fix her broken heart.

Running a hand through her hair she felt comforted by the locket,she believed wherever she was going her child would always be there with her,looking down on her. Ronnie watched two little girls running around chasing eachother,their golden blond hair trailing behind them as they laughed and smiled. Looking back and wondering was never going to make her Amy come back. Ronnie knew why she was so bitter and messed up,she never got any closure of her child's death. Dealing with a dead child that you gave away seemed hard enough but not seeing the grave,not knowing where her own daughter was buried always ate her up inside.

* * * * * *

Danielle weaved in and out of people,finding Ronnie was going to be tougher than she thought. Racing towards the help desk Danielle accidentally crashed into a tall man chatting away on his phone,his coffee spilling down his crisp white shirt. "Im really sorry,really I am" she spoke quickly not stopping to help but pushing in front of people to get to the desk. This wasn't like Danielle,she was usually so polite,a people pleaser. But right now her mother was about to get on a plane and Danielle wasn't sure if she would ever see her again,it was to important to sit back and be walked all over. People sighed and moved out of the way as the teen made her way to the front. Danielle didnt care about anyone else but Ronnie and finding her was her number one priority.

The receptionist smiled kindly whilst adjusting her glasses,"Can I help you?" she asked.

Danielle nodded,"Yes,im trying to find my mum..i have no idea what flight she is on or where she is going" she lent against the desk speaking as slow as she could so the lady could hear every single word.

"Her name?" she asked tapping into the keyboard.

"Veronica Mitchell" she replied back hoping and praying this woman would tell her,"Please its really important" she added.

The lady pointed to a doorway,"If you go through there..i will just.."

Danielle had already run in the direction she was given,she pushed the door open and scanned the room. It seemed the one person she was looking for was nowhere to be seen,she had to be here! Danielle looked up at the information screens,but every single name and number looked muddled to her. Raising a hand to her head she felt the tears prick her eyes with complete frustration and sadness,but giving up was not an option.

* * * * * *

Ronnie ran her finger along the rim of the coffee cup,she had made light conversation with an elderly woman sitting next to her. To be honest Ronnie didnt want to talk to anyone,her brain putting her through more torture as she constantly thought about Roxy and Jack,the occasional image of Amy she had built up in her head teased her. The air conditioning had been turned on and Ronnie felt the chill,she wrapped her coat tightly around her and sipped the hot cup of coffee. _"Flight to Ibiza now boarding,please make your way to the door on your left"_ Ronnie snapped her head up forcing her back into reality,she grabbed her bag and followed the instructions given. This was it.

* * * * * *

Danielle had searched everywhere but she hadn't found her,maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe they were never meant to be together,Danielle's eyes were now pouring with tears at the thought of never telling Ronnie the truth,she could only blame herself. Months living on the square,so many opportunities to tell her but she didnt. Danielle turned to her left and from a distance she noticed her mothers purple coat,it had to be her,it looked like her from behind. Danielle had noticed every single detail about Ronnie,she observed the way she spoke,the way she walked,everything. Danielle ran towards her dream but was soon stopped by a man in uniform.

"Im sorry do you have a ticket?" he asked blocking her view.

Danielle shook her head and pointed,"No but my mum,shes in there,i need to find her" she begged thinking of what to do next.

He raised a hand,"Well im sorry you cant go any further without a ticket" he explained smiling warmly.

"RONNIE!" Danielle shouted hoping she would turn around. The lady speaking on the microphone and sounds of planes and background chatter meant Danielle's voice could not be heard. Turning on her heals she watched the lady announce details over the microphone,if there was a time to be totally brave than this was it. Rushing over she apologized before grabbing the speaker off the lady. "Ronnie!" her voice echoed around the building and people were staring at the scared looking girl shaking.

Ronnie heard her name be called and turned around,she had already given her boarding pass to the man and was just about to walk down the corridor to get on the place.

"Ronnie you cant go!" the voice spoke. "You cant go because...because" Danielle stuttered,seven months of silence and the truth was about to come out like this. "You cant go because your my mum!" she confessed letting out a breath of relief.

Ronnie felt her head spin at those words alone, a wave of sickness washed over her. Did she hear right? Did Danielle just say what she thought she said. "Im really sorry" she smiled at the man and marched over to Danielle. People were staring and whispering among themselves as the headstrong woman made her way towards the young girl.

Danielle shook with nerves as Ronnie walked towards her,although the expression on her mothers face sent Danielle with a spine chilling fear of rejection.

"What are you doing here? Whats going on? Ronnie asked with a hand gesture eager to know why this girl had followed all the way from Walford. "Why did you say that,why would you?" she asked.

Danielle shook her head,"Its true..it is!" she shouted suddenly bringing a hand to her neck,"Thats why im here thats why im in Walford,your my mother. I've got the locket,i can show it..i had it on" she pleaded now desperate for Ronnie to believe her.

Ronnie found herself with nothing but hate for Danielle now,she opened up to her, told her that loosing her baby was the most heartbreaking thing she ever experienced. Now the girl was dragging all this up,rubbing it in her face a little bit more. Ronnie could feel her head pounding,she could feel her palms become sweaty. "What are you talking about?" she asked again raising her voice at the obvious crazy girl in front of her.

"Is everything alright,is she bothering you?" The same security guard from earlier stood by the side of Ronnie.

Ronnie watched Danielle frantically search her coat pockets for this locket she so called had,her head spinning wanting to ask thousands of questions as to why Danielle thought this. "Look Danielle the abortion it was tough on you I know that,but I cant help you! Maybe you should get some proper help,get Stacey to help you through it. I am no good for you,just go!" Ronnie advised turning her back.

"NO! Its true,it is your my mum!" Danielle cried grabbing Ronnie's arm and turning her around. "You have to believe me im Amy!" she shook her from side to side.

"Right thats enough im going to have to remove you from the premises" the man grabbed Danielle by her arms ripping her away from Ronnie. "Im really sorry" he apologized for Danielle and began man handling her towards the door.

Danielle couldn't fight against him instead she watched Ronnie's pitiful expression as she was dragged away. Danielle shoved a hand in her trouser pocket and suddenly the dream was back,she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. "Its true!" Danielle shouted tears streaming,she launched the locket towards Ronnie,she watched it skid across the carpet and fall at her feet.

Ronnie felt her knees give way and she crashed to the floor where the locket sat. Her heart telling her that Danielle could be telling the truth,that finally she could have everything she ever wanted. But her heart began to battle with her head,her Amy was dead,dead and buried somewhere. There was no way that this girl could be her child,it was impossible. Ronnie's hand shook with nerves and possible heartache as she picked up the locket. "Its exactly the same" she whispered to herself as she unclasped the hook. Gasping she found herself staring at an old picture of herself,the exact same picture she put inside the locket. Ronnie paused for a moment trying to take all this information in,if Danielle was her daughter than her dad lied to her. He had been lying to her for years.

Ronnie quickly looked at the door that Danielle had been dragged out of,people were looking at the woman on the floor wondering what the hell was going on. Leaving her bags dumped on the floor Ronnie ran towards the door,she had to find Danielle,her daughter.

* * * * * *

Ronnie tried her hardest to remember the way she came,the way she arrived,anyway to get to Danielle. Pushing past people she had her mind set,she clutched onto the locket knowing this was a now or never situation. All the things she said to Danielle in the past,the way she treated her. Danielle had cleaned toilets,cleaned her flat,Ronnie had gone with her to abort her own grandchild. How would Danielle ever forgive her? Ronnie had to find her baby,she had to let her know that she always wanted her. They could start a new life together,she could be everything to Danielle given the chance. Ronnie looked to her right and ran towards the exit,she pushed past people with luggage just wanting to get to her daughter. "DANIELLE!" Ronnie screamed hoping she was still around.

"Dan you gave her the locket its up to her now whether she wants you or not,she hasn't come out so just forget about her" Stacey rubbed her friends back whilst the tears streamed down her childlike face. "Your worth more then Ronnie Mitchell" she reminded Danielle.

"DANIELLE..DANIELLE!" Ronnie shouted,suddenly spotting Charlie's cab. Running towards it she dodged traffic.

Danielle turned around,she watched as Ronnie stood on the other side of the road,she looked so desperate. Unpeeling herself from Stacey's arm,Danielle took a step closer feeling the wind on her damp cheeks.

"Its you.." Ronnie gasped with a watery loving smile.

Danielle's eyes widened,Ronnie believed her. Danielle let out a breath of relief,she couldn't contain the smile on her face. The cars were now zooming past,trying to find parking spaces,going way over the limit. Danielle looked right then left,she stared at Ronnie with her arms wide open waiting for her. Ronnie was waiting for her! Stepping out onto the road,Danielle began running towards her mother.

A loud horn. Screeching tires. A scream. Was all that could be heard.

_**So what happened to Danielle,did she get run over? What happened? I know you lot are going to try and pull my arm and get me to write the next bit lol I might yet I dunno I will see what sort of response I get. **_

_**Did she or didnt she????**_


End file.
